An organic photoelectric conversion device used in an organic solar battery, an optical sensor and the like is constituted of a pair of electrodes (anode and cathode) and an active layer disposed between the electrodes, and fabricated by laminating the electrodes, the active layer and the like in series in the given order.
In an organic photoelectric conversion device, an electron transporting layer and a hole transporting layer are provided in some cases in addition to the active layer. As such an electron transporting layer, a layer composed of zinc oxide is formed in a certain occasion (see, e.g., Non-patent document 1).